


You deserve someone who is terrified to lose you.

by nico_neo



Series: And suddenly, you were my everything [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Based on a Tumblr Post, Getting Together, I seriously don't know how to tag this without spoiling, Light Angst, M/M, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 17:21:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16727682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nico_neo/pseuds/nico_neo
Summary: “Sorry for being so late, babe. Traffic is crazy.”Maybe Donghyuck’s disastrous date didn’t turn out so bad after all.





	You deserve someone who is terrified to lose you.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the last part of the series ~
> 
> I got inspired by a tumblr post, bless Tumblr.
> 
> Enjoy~

“What do you want for dinner?” Renjun asked when he entered the kitchen and started fiddling with several frying pans.

Donghyuck bite his lower lips, slowly lifting his head from his literature essay, fidgeting with the pen between his fingers.

“Hum… I won’t eat here tonight.”

That stopped Renjun dead in his tracks. He turned to look at the younger and Donghyuck could see curiosity filling in his eyes but also a bit of disappointment. It made his heart clench and he mentally cursed himself for not informing Renjun earlier.

“Oh.” Renjun simply answered. “Why?” he asked but quickly added. “You don’t have to say anything, you do what you want after all.”

“Well…” Donghyuck wriggled in his seat, tapping with the gum of his pen on the table. “There this guy I talk a lot to. And hum… We kind of agreed to go on a date tonight. We’re eating outside.”

“Oh, I see.” The hazel-haired nodded, absent-mindedly. But he gave the younger a small smile. “Is he nice?” When Donghyuck nodded, he nodded in turn. “Okay.”

“I can stay here if you want. I know you don’t like to eat alone and I should have informed you way earlier but I just ended up being overwhelmed with work and-“

“Hyuck, it’s okay.” The older assured him. “I’ll order take-out or something, don’t worry. I have work to do anyway.”

“You’re sure?” Donghyuck asked, still feeling guilty.

As much as Renjun wanted to say that, yes, it bothered him. A lot. He simply shook his head.

“Go and have fun.”

 

It’s been twenty minutes since Donghyuck arrived at the restaurant where they were supposed to meet. The waitress came to ask him if he was ready to order but Donghyuck told him he was waiting for someone. She left with a smile and Donghyuck was left waiting again.

He sent a text asking where his date was.

Twenty other minutes had passed, and the waitress had come back two times already, asking if he was ready to order. Donghyuck had gave him the same excuse than before but as time passed, he could feel the apologetic looks of the other people on his back. His leg was bouncing nervously, and he kept sending text to his date.

But he was simply left unread.

Another ten minutes passed, and Donghyuck already felt more than worse right now. And he almost felt like crying. He got his phone out again but this time, it’s Renjun he texted.

“ _I’ve been ditched.”_

_“What?”_

_“It’s been like… an hour. I’m still alone at the table, the waitress keeps coming to take my order, but I keep asking for more time because he’s probably late right?”_

_“Nevermind, he’s not late, he’ll never come. Simple as that.”_

_“I swear I can feel the stares of people on my back it’s driving me crazy.”_

_“What’s the restaurant you’re at?”_

Donghyuck sent the name and address of the restaurant. After that, Renjun didn’t answer anymore so the brown-haired simply sighed.

When he couldn’t bare it anymore and he started to get up, ready to leave, he saw Renjun bursting through the door of the restaurant and making his way to his table under the curious stares of people that were watching the scenery in front of them.

Renjun took the seat in front of him and shot him this beautiful smile of his.

“Sorry for being so late, babe. Traffic is crazy.”

Donghyuck’s eyes comically widened and he could feel his cheeks starting to blush as Renjun simply smiled angelically. The younger seated correctly and when he looked around, people weren’t looking anymore, too focused on their dishes or the conversations they were having. His attention turned back to Renjun when the older leaned his head closer.

“Whoever didn’t bother to show up is a dick.” He said, his tone serious. “And I’ll gladly punch him where it hurts if he dares to show up later.”

That bought a smile to Donghyuck’s face and a laugh escaped his lips. Renjun’s serious face fell down quickly at the view and soon after, he was also laughing.

He never felt so grateful for some douchebag not showing up.

Unbeknownst to Renjun, Donghyuck felt the same.

 

They ended up eating, the waitress smiling sweetly at them when she brought their dishes and left them alone. When they were finished, they both got up and made their way to the counter, childishly fighting at who will pay.

“Was it him or you who were supposed to pay?” Renjun eventually asked, his wallet still in his hands.

“Hum… I think it was him.”

Renjun grinned.

“What’s his name?”

Donghyuck grinned back and openly laughed when he told the name to the cashier and they left the restaurant after, still laughing.

“He deserves this.” The hazel-haired simply said.

Donghyuck could only agree.

He felt something on his hand and when he looked down, he saw that Renjun had grabbed his hand and was now holding it.

“Do you want to take a walk? There’s a park nearby.” Renjun proposed, blush clearly visible on his cheeks.

Donghyuck must have looked the same when he agreed.

Renjun smiled back and correctly intertwined their fingers as they made their way to the park.

They were mostly silent as they were walking, but it wasn’t awkward, it was almost soothing. And like that, Donghyuck could lost himself in his thoughts as he looked at Renjun.

The older’s hair was a bit messed up due to the wind but Donghyuck never found him more beautiful. Before he could control his body, his free hand already made its way to the hazel strands and tried to settle them the best he could. And when Renjun turned his head to look at him, the only thing Donghyuck could think was why he was trying to search for something else when the older was just by his side, encouraging him, taking care of his reckless ass.

Loving him maybe?

Deep down, Donghyuck knew the Chinese male loved him. It wasn’t a secret, even to him. But he acted like he didn’t notice. And somehow, he felt guilty.

They had stopped walking by now and were simply staring at each other. Donghyuck lowered his hand from Renjun’s strands to slid it to his waist, resting it here.

It was only the two of them, alone in the middle of the park, stars shining brightly over their head.

“You know…” Renjun started slowly, as he was afraid the break the silence that had settled between them. “I’m glad he didn’t show up.”

“Yeah. Me too.” Donghyuck found himself saying.

“Would you mind… doing it again?” the hazel-haired asked. “The two of us. On a date.”

Donghyuck smiled at the question but his look turned mysterious.

“Do you perhaps like me?”

“I do.”

Dumb question. Of course, Renjun liked him.

But Donghyuck wanted to hear him say it.

“For a while now.” Renjun continued. “And when you told me you were going eating dinner tonight with some other guy… I was pissed.”

“I’m sorry.”

It made Renjun furrow his eyebrows.

“About what?”

“Trying to search for someone while you were just next to me. I was selfish.” Donghyuck explained, guilt spreading again through his body.

“Wait, you knew?”

The younger wanted to laugh at the Chinese shocked face but the only thing he would really do would be to pinch his cheek.

“Yes, I knew. I just… didn’t acknowledge it. Because what if I was wrong?” He cleared his throat and looked down. “And when I saw how hurt you looked earlier, that’s when it really struck me. But I still went anyways. So, I’m sorry. But it’s you I am with in the end, so I’m glad it turned out this way.” Donghyuck said, sincerely.

The only thing he registered when he looked up was that Renjun’s hand had left his own to cup his cheek, his other hand following right after to cup his other cheek, and that the older leaned down and pressed their lips together.

Donghyuck was quick to shut his eyes close, his hands on Renjun’s waist pulling him closer so their bodies were touching.

They parted with a soft smooch.

“As long as we’re together in the end, I don’t care.” Renjun muttered.

“Are you now asking me out?” the brown-haired asked.

“I am.”

And Renjun dived on his lips again.

 

 

“So? Who asked who out?” Jeno asked the next day while they were making their way to the self, going out of their shared history class.

Renjun simply grinned at his best friend as he sat next to Donghyuck on the table, wrapping an arm around his waist as the younger sweetly smiled at him. Jeno sat next to Jaemin, leaving a kiss on the crown of his head, Jaemin responding with a kiss on the cheek, but Jeno quickly furrowed his eyebrows when his boyfriend looked at him with a fake apologetic look.

Just as he was about to ask, his phone buzzed in his pocket.

He had a text from Jisung.

_“Nana hyung told me everything. You owe me a week of food, loser.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Sometimes the right person is right next to us, we just might not be aware of it. ;)
> 
>  
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/niconeo3)  
> [curiouscat](https://t.co/e1UnChL5kj)


End file.
